L'araignée
by Nia222
Summary: Minos adore utiliser ses pouvoirs. Os. Yaoi. [Minos/Eaque]


**_Avant de commencer..._**

**Avertissement**_ : __Cette histoire contient de la violence et une relation sexuelle yaoi.__._

**Disclaimer** _: les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. C'est sur son œuvre que s'inspire ce récit._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance._

_Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**L'araignée**_

Derrière un taillis, suite à une agitation inhabituelle, des feuilles frémirent avant de s'immobiliser.

« Ici, c'est parfait. »

« Mais nous ne voyons rien. Approchons-nous encore un peu ! »

La petite forêt située dans le domaine des Heinstein offrait de nombreuses cachettes pour les deux hommes. Une véritable aubaine pour accomplir la mission qui leur avait été confiée en prenant un minimum de risque.

« Nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer et nous sommes déjà quasiment à la lisière du château. Restons ici ! »

« N'oublie pas les ordres. Nous devons collecter le maximum d'informations sur nos ennemis et les seuls renseignements que nous obtiendrons de cet abri, ce sont les différents types d'arbres qui poussent dans la région. » rétorqua le plus téméraire des deux.

L'autre homme secoua la tête, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. De toute façon, tous deux connaissaient les dangers qu'ils encouraient en pénétrant ce territoire maudit par le dieu Hadès.

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« Allons jusqu'à ce bosquet. »

Il pointa plusieurs arbustes situés en aval, avant de s'y élancer sans attendre l'accord de son compagnon.

Celui-ci s'avança prudemment jusqu'à lui et ils se camouflèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour être à la fois invisibles et avoir une vue dégagée sur leur objectif.

L'extérieur du château était désert, mais à l'intérieur, à travers les immenses fenêtres, ils purent apercevoir des hommes en armures, ou plutôt en surplis, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, les deux hommes se détendirent un peu. L'un d'eux sortit un calepin et commença à prendre des notes sur ce que lui disait discrètement son compagnon.

« Tu vois ? » chuchota le plus téméraire. « Nous avons eu raison de nous approcher jusqu'ici. »

L'autre homme allait lui répondre lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur se faire happer par une force invisible et tirer par les pieds vers l'endroit plus caché qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Il allait lui porter secours, mais il tomba sur le sol et se fit lui aussi tirer sans ménagement vers l'obscurité du sous-bois.

Ils finirent suspendus dans les airs, la tête en bas, sans aucun lien visible apparaissant dans leur champ de vision. Ils flottaient dans le vide.

Le pire était qu'ils étaient totalement immobilisés et qu'ils ne purent même pas faire un geste pour essayer de se sauver.

Les deux hommes furent saisis d'effroi, mais n'émirent pas le moindre son. Ils se doutèrent bien qu'ils venaient d'être pris dans les filets de leurs ennemis mortels.

Ils en eurent la certitude lorsqu'une grande silhouette émergea de la pénombre en ricanant et se plaça à travers les rares puits de lumière qui filtraient encore à travers les arbres.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec de très longs cheveux blancs et des yeux dorés les fixait avec un air émerveillé, presque enfantin. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un ayant reçu un magnifique présent.

Sous les rayons du soleil couchant, son surplis, pourvu d'ailes, brillait de mille éclats et son intensité forçait les deux hommes à plisser leurs regards.

En apparaissant ainsi des profondeurs du sous-bois, la beauté du jeune homme irradiait, mais les deux compagnons d'infortune savaient que les apparences étaient particulièrement trompeuses dans le camp de leurs ennemis. Le diable avait toujours le visage d'un ange.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils virent juste une fois de plus.

L'homme en surplis tenait ses bras en avant et fit un pas dans leur direction dans une gestuelle presque théâtrale.

« Je suis navré messieurs, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous signaler que vous vous trouvez sur une propriété privée. »

« ... »

« Qui êtes-vous ?

« ... »

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« ... »

« Qui vous envoie ? »

« ... »

Le silence qui lui répondit n'assombrit en rien la bonne humeur du spectre, bien au contraire. Celui-ci agita les mains et fit pivoter les deux hommes sur eux-mêmes pour les remettre à l'endroit et ainsi leur faire face.

« D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas les intrus, mais je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici, mes chères petites marionnettes. Voyez-vous, cela faisait trop longtemps à mon goût que je ne m'étais plus amusé avec des ennemis. »

« ... »

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavards, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être êtes-vous simplement timides avec les inconnus. Dans ce cas, faisons plus ample connaissance et vous verrez que bientôt, vous me raconterez tous vos petits secrets. Je m'appelle Minos, spectre du Griffon.»

**oooOooo**

Dans un petit salon situé au rez-de-chaussée du château, le temps semblait être à la détente. Rhadamanthe et Eaque sirotaient un whisky de qualité et échangeaient sur différents sujets lorsque d'horribles hurlements retentirent à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

Après un bref échange visuel, ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'origine des cris. D'autres spectres les imitèrent, mais d'un simple geste, les deux juges des Enfers leurs intimèrent l'ordre de protéger le château pendant qu'ils se rendraient sur les lieux du drame.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur place et le spectacle qu'ils y découvrirent fût effroyable. Deux corps gisaient sur le sol dans des positions improbables. Chaque partie de leurs corps faisait un angle droit inversé par rapport au reste. Ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des pantins désarticulés.

La vue d'un tel carnage aurait pu soulever le cœur de n'importe quelle personne, mais pas celui des spectres des Enfers, habitués à côtoyer les supplices infligés aux âmes défuntes dans les prisons de leur maître.

Minos se tenait fièrement entre ses victimes, les mains derrière le dos dans une position d'attente, comme un artiste espérant les critiques sur sa dernière œuvre.

« Minos... » commença Rhadamanthe en soupirant.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'amuses ainsi avec tes proies ? »

Minos tiqua. Encore et toujours cette question. Décidément, le juge du Wyvern ne comprenait rien. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu avec un caractère obtus comme le sien ?

« Parce qu'autrement, ce ne serait pas drôle. »

« ... »

Voyant que sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté auprès de ses pairs, le spectre du Griffon souligna.

« Ces pauvres hommes étaient dans l'incapacité de parler, alors je les ai simplement aidés à délier leurs langues. »

Rhadamanthe le toisa vertement. Cela ne servait à rien d'évoquer ce sujet sensible avec le norvégien, car pour lui, Minos était aussi sadique qu'intraitable avec ses ennemis. Il n'approuvait pas ses méthodes cruelles, préférant achever ses victimes avec un maximum de rapidité et un minimum de souffrance. Quelle que soit la personne en face, un adversaire devait être respecté.

À côté de lui, Eaque ne souhaita pas s'interposer entre les deux juges à ce propos. De toute façon, pour lui, la fin justifiait les moyens, car seul le résultat comptait et Minos était un véritable expert pour arracher la vérité à ses ennemis. Avec curiosité, il se rapprocha de l'un des corps et le retourna avec l'extrémité de son pied pour voir son visage. On disait que les morts conservaient sur leurs visages la dernière expression qu'ils avaient eu de leurs vivants. Dans le cas de ces hommes, c'était bel et bien une souffrance insoutenable. Eaque ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et continua son inspection. L'homme sous lui avait plus d'une trentaine d'années, sans signe apparent d'une maîtrise quelconque de son cosmos. À première vue, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en tirer.

Il croisa le regard de Minos.

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« De misérables sous-fifres. Des espions à la solde du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient suffisamment faibles pour ne pas se faire immédiatement repérer, mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de tomber sur l'un des juges des Enfers durant sa ronde. »

« Je suis certain qu'ils l'ont amèrement regretté. »

« C'est évident. »

Minos observa ses anciennes marionnettes sur le sol avec un sourire désappointé. Elles étaient bien trop fragiles et ne duraient jamais assez longtemps à son goût. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion ni le temps nécessaire pour tester l'étendue de ses pouvoirs à son apogée.

Rhadamanthe attira sur lui l'attention de ses deux compagnons d'armes.

« Je vous rappelle que malgré leurs faiblesses, ces ennemis sont quand même parvenus jusqu'à nous. Jusqu'à notre porte. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. » remarqua-t-il.

C'était vrai. La partie de jeu était lancée et le Sanctuaire avait commencé à avancer ses pions. Les trois juges restèrent silencieux quelques instants à s'interroger sur l'irruption de ces espions, puis Minos prit la parole.

« Nous n'allons pas rester ici à nous morfondre. Si nos ennemis décident de nous forcer la main, nous serons là pour les accueillir comme il se doit, mais en attendant, j'ai fait ma part, alors je vous laisse vous occuper des derniers détails. »

Rhadamanthe fronça son sourcil.

« Pas si vite ! Que t'ont dit ces hommes avant de mourir ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Le Sanctuaire a veillé à ce qu'ils en sachent le moins possible au cas où ils se feraient prendre. »

« Et s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à venir nous espionner ? Ou pire ? Si des chevaliers étaient à l'affût dans les parages ? Nous risquons peut-être de faire face à une invasion ennemie. Restons en alerte ! J'irai prévenir Dame Pandore sur la situation, ainsi que nos hommes. » ajouta le spectre du Wyvern.

Les deux autres juges acquiescèrent.

Avant de s'éloigner, Minos fixa Eaque avec insistance. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne se passait rien de plus que ce regard prolongé, mais d'infimes mouvements de tête trahissaient une discussion privée à travers leurs cosmos.

Rhadamanthe soupira en comprenant qu'ils l'avaient exclus de leurs échanges. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

Semblant satisfait et sans plus de cérémonie, Minos prit la direction du château.

Saisissant les corps par les vêtements qu'ils portaient, Eaque marcha vers un endroit plus dégagé et puisa dans une partie de ses forces pour les envoyer le plus loin possible du domaine. Les deux masses informes traversèrent le ciel et disparurent à l'horizon. Il fût soulagé de ne plus les avoir sous les yeux.

S'apprêtant à suivre l'exemple de Minos, il prit le même chemin que lui lorsque Rhadamanthe l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Eaque, attends ! Nous avons encore du travail ! »

**oooOooo**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur l'obscurité de la pièce. Aussitôt, une ombre y pénétra et la referma silencieusement.

Personne n'avait été témoin de ce déplacement. Bien. Même s'il n'avait strictement rien à craindre, Eaque ne tenait pas plus que cela à se faire surprendre en pleine nuit par l'un de ses compagnons d'armes.

Il avança précautionneusement vers le centre de la salle, ménageant sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Une autre respiration faisait écho à la sienne et il s'en approcha. De sa main, le spectre du Garuda toucha aveuglément le contour d'une forme étendue, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poursuivre son exploration, il sentit quelque chose l'accrocher par le ventre et le tirer vers le haut. Il se retrouva soulever de terre et poussa un cri de surprise.

Tout à coup, la lumière apparût dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Minos ? Relâche-moi ! »

Eaque était suspendu à presque deux mètres du sol. Il ne portait que la tenue usuelle que les spectres mettaient en-dessous de leurs surplis. Avec quelques mouvements saccadés, il essaya de lutter contre l'attaque de son compagnon, mais sans grand succès.

En contrebas, Minos s'était redressé de son lit. Il s'était assis d'un air agacé, les mains tendues vers sa nouvelle victime.

« Que fais-tu ici, Eaque ? »

« Comment ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir te rejoindre dans ta chambre. »

Minos tourna la tête et scruta la vieille horloge murale qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

« C'était il y a quatre heures. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te retenir aussi longtemps ? »

Une scène. Minos lui faisait une scène. Avec un sourire en coin, Eaque hésitait à trouver cela attendrissant ou inquiétant.

« Des obligations. Avant d'aller prévenir Dame Pandore pour organiser une vraie défense avec nos hommes, Rhadamanthe m'a demandé de monter la garde en cas d'attaques ennemies. Nous avons aussi fouillé le périmètre et cela a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, le devoir avant le loisir, mon cher. »

Le spectre du Griffon se renfrogna. De toute façon, quoi qu'aurait pu dire le népalais, il n'aurait pas trouvé satisfaction, car il était toujours d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'on le sortait prématurément de son sommeil. Il fallait toujours laisser Minos émerger à son rythme et cela, Eaque avait appris à le connaître par cœur. Le facteur aggravant sévèrement son humeur était cette place vide à ses côtés qu'il aurait aimé voir occuper par la présence du spectre du Garuda.

Sortant de son lit, Minos révéla sa tenue de nuit composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en soie. Cet ensemble lui allait bien, mais le fait de porter un vêtement pour dormir était également la preuve qu'il avait cessé de l'attendre.

Silencieux, Eaque s'attendait à ce que Minos le libère, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, d'autres fils de cosmos rejoignirent les premiers et lui écartèrent ses bras et ses jambes, laissant entrevoir les formes parfaites du népalais à travers son justaucorps. Le spectre du Griffon l'observa méticuleusement dans un mélange peu subtile de revanche et de voyeurisme. Cette exposition contre son gré n'amusa en rien son compagnon.

« Minos, ça suffit ! La plaisanterie a assez duré. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur un autre spectre sans raison particulière ! »

« C'est vrai, mais vu ta façon suspecte de pénétrer dans ma chambre, j'ai cru que tu étais un ennemi. »

Eaque leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, alors libère-moi ! »

« …. »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas déjà suffisamment utilisé tes pouvoirs pour aujourd'hui? »

L'évocation de ses actions réalisées quelques heures plus tôt rendit Minos songeur et l'insatisfaction perçait à travers chacune de ses paroles.

« ... J'avais à peine commencé que c'était déjà terminé. C'était décevant. Même terriblement frustrant, comme pour cette nuit. » dit-il sur un ton de reproche à l'attention de son compagnon.

Dépité, il allait obéir à Eaque et le libérer lorsque tout à coup, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et son visage s'illumina. Son caractère revêche disparut aussitôt et un petit sourire commença même à s'étirer plus largement sur son visage, ce qui ne rassura pas le spectre du Garuda, bien au contraire.

« …..Minos ? »

« Il me vient une idée. Mon très cher Eaque, j'aimerais que tu te prêtes à une petite expérience avec moi. »

Eaque devina instantanément où son compagnon voulait en venir.

« Est-ce que ta petite expérience inclue d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, Minos, les ordres...» répondit rapidement ce dernier.

Minos se pinça les lèvres.

« Toujours ta précipitation. Attends d'abord de connaître mes intentions avant de les rejeter. »

Eaque poussa un profond soupir et lui répondit de mauvaise grâce.

« Très bien. Qu'aimerais-tu expérimenter, mon _très cher_ Minos ? »

Loin de s'émouvoir de l'humeur changeante de son compagnon, les yeux de Minos se mirent aussitôt à pétiller de joie en voyant la possibilité de mener à bien son nouveau projet.

« Voici mon idée : faisons ce que nous avions prévus au départ, mais de là où tu te trouves. »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu ne parles pas sérieusement, j'espère ? Tu...tu veux que nous nous unissions au-dessus du sol ? C'est impossible. »

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas non plus si c'est réalisable, mais faisons-le pour que cela le devienne. Je suis certain que ce sera une expérience enrichissante et très plaisante pour nous deux. »

D'abord muet de stupeur, Eaque finit par éclater de rire. C'était là bien digne de Minos. Il arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Brillant et très imaginatif, le spectre du Griffon cherchait toujours le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins, quitte à frôler parfois les limites de la légalité imposées par leurs supérieurs, mais cet état d'esprit contribuait également à son charme. Néanmoins, il comprenait aussi sa détermination. La sensation de toute-puissance qui s'emparait d'eux lorsqu'ils faisaient usage de leurs pouvoirs était grisante, voir euphorique. Tout comme Minos, Eaque aimait utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais ils avaient tous très peu d'occasions pour les exploiter. Malgré les risques qu'il pourrait encourir en laissant Minos le diriger, ce serait si facile et si tentant pour le spectre du Garuda d'apporter cette satisfaction à son amant. Après tout, il avait également fait quelques écarts avec le règlement et au final, qu'importait vraiment l'ordre de leurs supérieurs tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas de mal ? Peut-être était-il aussi un peu insensé, mais il avait envie d'offrir à Minos cette possibilité d'utiliser pleinement ses capacités sur eux.

« D'accord. Ton idée est totalement hasardeuse, mais allons-y ! »

Une expression d'affection pour son compagnon traversa le visage de Minos.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Ayant obtenu le précieux consentement, Minos fit bouger délicatement ses doigts pour que le népalais retire son vêtement en douceur. Si cette tâche était particulièrement aisée à accomplir pour le spectre du Griffon, maître dans son art de manipuler le corps d'autrui, Eaque avait ainsi un aperçu de ce qu'éprouvait ses victimes qui ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres que de se plier aux caprices du marionnettiste. C'était un sentiment à la fois effrayant et dans son propre cas, également excitant.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, Minos immobilisa ses mains. La vision de son compagnon, nu et totalement à sa merci, suscita sa convoitise.

« Le spectacle te plait ? » demanda celui-ci, amusé par la gourmandise qu'il lisait dans le regard du norvégien.

« Oui. Beaucoup. »

Eaque n'ignorait pas que l'état d'excitation de son compagnon atteignait toujours des sommets lorsqu'ils tuaient des ennemis, d'où la frustration palpable que le spectre du Garuda avait ressenti chez lui en le rejoignant dans sa chambre. Même si son retard ne dépendait pas de lui, il se sentait un peu fautif de l'avoir laissé ainsi des heures durant et tenait également à se faire pardonner en participant pleinement à cette activité insolite.

« Alors, viens ! »

Minos ne se fit pas prier. Il parvint d'abord à enlever ses propres vêtements à l'aide d'une main, tout en maintenant son compagnon en l'air, puis, il créa de nouveaux fils de cosmos qu'il accrocha au plafond et commença son ascension vers lui.

Ce dernier le vit se rapprocher, comme une araignée sur un insecte piégé dans sa toile, prête à le dévorer.

Eaque frissonna d'appréhension.

À sa grande surprise, Minos se déplaçait dans le vide avec une aisance incroyable. Il découvrait de nouvelles capacités dans ses pouvoirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais testé et cela le remplissait de joie.

Arrivé à la même hauteur de son amant, Minos s'accrocha à lui et laissa une traînée de baisers entre son épaule et son cou. Une habitude que les deux hommes se réservaient généralement après leur union, mais l'acceptation d'Eaque pour cette manipulation cosmique inédite dont il était la ''victime'' était la preuve de la confiance qu'il avait pour lui et cela l'avait profondément touché.

« Mon beau Garuda, veux-tu bien être ma proie ? » chuchota avidement le Griffon au creux de son oreille, pour s'assurer une fois encore du consentement de son partenaire.

« Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? » ironisa ladite proie avec un sourire.

« Si. »

Minos enfuit son visage dans les cheveux aux reflets violacés de son amant pour s'imprégner de son odeur légèrement boisé. Il sentait si bon.

Toujours prisonnier volontaire de son attaque imparable, Eaque profita de la proximité de Minos et des caresses de celui-ci. S'il se trouvait immobilisé et dans l'incapacité de bouger de lui-même, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir pleinement le corps nu de son amant pressé contre le sien.

La dextérité avec laquelle celui-ci utilisait ses pouvoirs pour les tenir en l'air tout en recherchant le plaisir de son compagnon et le sien était incroyable. Pour une personne qui les observerait, ils donneraient simplement l'impression de flotter paisiblement dans les airs, mais c'était loin de la réalité. Minos maniait ses dix fils de cosmos avec la plus grande précision pour donner cette illusion.

Les caresses de Minos se firent plus précises, plus insistantes et Eaque commença à respirer difficilement.

Dans leur relation, il n'y avait pas de place prédéfinie. Chacun choisissait au gré de ses désirs et même si le spectre du Garuda avait une légère préférence pour être l'actif de leur couple, lorsque Minos en ressentait l'envie ou le besoin et là, en l'occurence, il s'agissait des deux, il lui laissait ce rôle avec plaisir.

Avec une certaine tendresse, Minos pénétra en lui et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que la fusion des deux êtres se complète.

Il fit passer les jambes d'Eaque autour de sa taille et ses bras sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place et passa ses propres bras derrière le dos de celui-ci tout en veillant à garder ses mains libres de leurs mouvements.

Bientôt, Eaque fut suffisamment à l'aise pour que la danse lancinante puisse commencer.

Minos commença par onduler son bassin dans un rythme régulier.

Que ce soit pour tuer ses ennemis ou pour aimer son amant, le spectre du Griffon préférait prendre son temps, souhaitant profiter de chaque instant passé. Il tenait le corps immobilisé d'Eaque avec une douceur déconcertante, comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux au monde, contrastant totalement avec la sauvagerie qu'il était capable d'accomplir envers ses adversaires.

Tous deux étaient différents jusque dans leurs manières de s'unir, mais ils se complétaient à merveille, car l'un aimant la méthode de l'autre. La fougue d'Eaque et la minutie de Minos s'harmonisaient toujours parfaitement.

Une nouvelle idée jaillit dans l'esprit du Griffon. Désirant repousser toujours plus loin les limites de ses pouvoirs, Minos commença à les faire pivoter tout doucement sur eux-mêmes, plusieurs fois, peu importait dans quel sens. La scène en devenait presque surréaliste. Il n'y avait plus de haut, ni de bas. Il semblait ne plus y avoir la moindre gravité. Ou plutôt si, Minos était devenu le centre de gravité et c'était le reste du monde qui tournait autour d'eux dans un ballet incessant.

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Seul point fixe auquel s'accrocher dans ce monde en perdition, les yeux solaires de Minos se reflétaient dans les yeux crépusculaires d'Eaque.

Serrant toujours fermement son amant contre lui, Minos continuait à manier ses fils de cosmos en les attachant et détachant au fur et à mesure de leurs déplacements dans le vide comme une araignée tissant sa toile.

La force de concentration qu'il fallait au Griffon pour réussir à accomplir cet exploit était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait déjà accompli jusqu'à présent et cela, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Sous l'effort, ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il devait sans cesse superviser les mouvements de son compagnon ainsi que les siens tout en veillant à rester en hauteur. L'accroissement de leurs plaisirs mettaient ses nerfs à rudes épreuves, mais c'était loin de le décourager, au contraire. Il voulait arriver à repousser ses limites et il y arriverait.

Minos avait littéralement la vie de son amant entre ses mains, comme celles de ses victimes quelques heures plus tôt. Le moindre faux mouvement de sa part pouvait l'amener à le briser. Eaque lui avait confié son existence et ce qui était au départ une simple expérience s'était progressivement transformé en une preuve d'amour entre les deux hommes.

Pour le spectre du Garuda, la sensation était vertigineuse. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas risquer de briser la concentration de son amant, mais il n'avait jamais connu une sensation aussi forte où il perdait tous ses repères tout en ayant ce plaisir qui commençait à le consumer de l'intérieur.

La fusion des deux juges se fit avec une douceur étonnante et une rare intensité. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire, Minos s'attardait sur son point le plus sensible, provoquant de petits cris que le népalais essayait de contenir à grandes peines en serrant ses lèvres de toutes ses forces au point de les meurtrir.

La pression s'intensifia encore lorsque Minos augmenta la portée de ses mouvements de bassins.

Chaque poussée faisait apparaître des étoiles dans leurs champs de vision.

Eaque était immobilisé, mais tous les nerfs de son corps hurlaient de plaisir.

« Minos... »

Submergé lui aussi par les sensations qui devenaient presque insoutenables, le marionnettiste perdit le contrôle de quelques-uns de ses fils de cosmos et ils vacillèrent vers l'avant, se retrouvant la tête en bas, mais toujours fermement liés ensemble.

Le spectre du Griffon gémissait, ne sachant plus lui-même où il se trouvait dans la pièce et se raccrocha avec force au corps d'Eaque et aux fils de cosmos restants.

Se retrouvant partiellement libéré, mais toujours maintenu par la taille et les jambes, Eaque enlaça Minos en passant ses bras autour de son corps et l'attira dans un baiser passionné et profond tout en continuant les merveilleuses frictions entre eux.

Ils poursuivirent la montée de leur plaisir et celui-ci finit par atteindre son paroxysme. Eaque rompit soudainement le baiser et arqua son dos en poussant un cri de jouissance.

Ce fut le point de rupture de tout.

Minos poussa un cri qui fit écho au sien et vint à son tour dans son amant. L'explosion de leurs sens fit perdre le peu de contrôle que le marionnettiste possédait encore et sans ses fils de cosmos pour les maintenir, ils chutèrent vertigineusement dans le vide.

La tête la première, ils retombèrent sur le lit, mais le poids combiné des deux surhommes le brisa instantanément et celui-ci vola en éclats dans un grand fracas. Minos et Eaque rebondirent sur le matelas et roulèrent quelques mètres avant de terminer leur chute sur le sol froid de la chambre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants pour souffler et se remettre de leurs émotions. Au même moment, ils entendirent une vive agitation en provenance des pièces voisines.

« Alerte ! »

« Nous sommes attaqués. »

Le bruit avait réveillé une partie des spectres.

Eaque poussa un petit ricanement amusé et regarda tendrement Minos à côté de lui. Avec un grand sourire, il passa une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Tu as réussi. C'était absolument incroyable et...renversant. »

Et c'était vrai. L'espace d'un instant, le spectre du Griffon avait donné l'impression de briser entièrement les lois de la gravité.

Le compliment fit naitre une légère teinte rosée sur les joues de Minos qui n'avait rien à voir avec son essoufflement.

Il se rapprocha des lèvres de son compagnon pour y déposer un baiser intense et langoureux. Le norvégien avait l'impression d'avoir découvert bien plus que de nouvelles utilisations de ses pouvoirs au cours leur union.

Néanmoins, le vacarme qui régnait à présent dans le château eut tôt fait de briser leur petite bulle de félicité.

À regret, le spectre du Griffon se remit sur ses jambes et inspecta les dégâts provoqués par son tour de force.

« Mon lit est inutilisable. » déclara-t-il dans une simple constatation.

Eaque se redressa dans un geste vif et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Dame Pandore appréciera sûrement ces changements perpétuels dans son mobilier, mais en attendant... »

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Minos.

« ...Si nous profitions de la confusion générale pour rejoindre ma chambre ? Mon lit est intact et j'ai aussi envie de te faire une démonstration de mes capacités. »

Comment résister à une telle offre ?

Même s'il était comblé et épuisé par l'utilisation prolongée de ses pouvoirs, la proposition alléchante de son amant suffit à réveiller à nouveau ses sens et son désir.

Ils prirent juste de quoi se couvrir et ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce et renfermant soigneusement la porte sur eux.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
